


Even

by hoodedmiho (missMHO)



Series: robovember 2k18 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, Every chapter is a Robovember prompt, Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts AU, Human AU, M/M, More detailed tags at the beginning of every chapter, Pining, Power bottom Simon, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/hoodedmiho
Summary: Speakers | Steampunk | Huge | Lightbulb | Android | Square | Glow | Weapon





	1. speakers

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across [Robovember prompts](https://66.media.tumblr.com/001ab1e2ef89f1ae4b8f4cbf63225330/tumblr_oy90qpz0LA1unwjl2o1_1280.png) and as DBH still owns my ass, I decided to give them a try. "Try" being the operative word here XD I hope work and life will allow me to finish this.  
> Twist is, I'm doing the even numbered prompts for MarkusSimon and the odd numbered prompts for reed900 (if you're interested in the other ship as well, it's the first part of the series) so this _should_ be updated every two days. I hope you'll enjoy :)

_[ Everyone is human, College AU, Established relationship, Blowjob, Masturbation]_

* * *

Up until college, Simon has lived a pretty regular – if not boring – life. He was the oldest in a nuclear family, grew up to be average looking, tried a girlfriend in high school, then a boyfriend, but none lasted that long or turned out to be a movie-worthy love story. He went to study psychology and expected his life to continue on as it was, uneventful.

So how he ended up with the hottest human being he ever laid his eyes on kneeling between his legs and enthusiastically sucking his cock in his dorm room – he's not really sure. But apparently this is happening. This is his life now. 

Ever since meeting Markus, his whole world has been turned upside down. And right now he’s making Simon feel so light-headed with his mouth that he’s feeling that almost literally.

Beside being struck with love so corny their friends were still calling them a cliche fanfiction, Simon also never felt this horny with any of his previous partners. Then Markus happened and since they got together a couple of weeks ago, they haven’t been able to get their hands off of each other. They’ve been making out and groping every chance they get, usually ending things up with messy desperate handjobs. But today Markus said he wanted to try something new, something more… Simon still didn’t expect him to get between his legs and start working on him with his glorious mouth. He doesn’t have extensive experience with blowjobs (to be honest, just a singular mediocre experience before this) but he’s pretty sure it can’t get much better than this. 

Simon is breathing heavily, his hands gripping the duvet covering his bed so tightly that his knuckles have turned white. He doesn’t know when he closed his eyes but once he becomes aware of this, he makes himself open them back again. He needs to see every second of this and record it to his memory. Markus is licking up and down Simon’s hard length with fervour, one of his hands stroking the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh. He can’t help but moan at the sight. He was always quite vocal with his appreciation but Markus is making him discover new levels of that. 

“I love it when you’re loud,” Markus says, looking up at him with so much heat in his mismatched eyes that Simon lets out another whimper. “But I think your neighbours won’t appreciate it as much,” he smirks. Simon’s already flustered face becomes even hotter and he lifts his hands to cover his red cheeks. Markus chuckles and Simon feels the other man’s warm grip on his wrist, pulling his arm back down. He kisses Simon’s knuckles once they’re within reach and Simon is pretty sure he just died. “I don’t want you to stop, though,” he winks and reaches to the back pocket of his jeans and hands his phone to Simon, the screen unlocked. “Put something on,” he explains, nodding at the wireless speakers on Simon’s desk. 

Simon automatically grabs the phone once it’s put in his hand. He frowns down at the screen and that’s when Markus gets back to his previous engagement and swallows Simon’s whole cock at once, deeper than before. Simon lets out a yelp that could definitely be heard through the walls and that’s the last argument he needed to follow through with Markus’ idea.

His hands are trembling as he connects Markus’ phone to the speakers and chooses at random a playlist called “For running”. An electronic dynamic music starts pouring from the speakers and Simon turns the volume up once Markus does something with his tongue that tears a loud and long moan from his throat. He throws the phone somewhere on the bed and puts his hands on Markus’ shoulders, this time squeezing and tugging on his boyfriend’s t-shirt as the said boyfriend continues driving him up the wall. Markus’ tongue is now slowly swirling around Simon’s cock, then he withdraws a bit to suck on the head, just to dive back a moment later, taking him deep. Today apparently is the day that Simon learns that his boyfriend has next to no gag reflex. How is this Simon’s life again?

When Markus swallows around him for the first time, Simon almost screams but manages to make it a breathy whimper just in time. He thinks this can’t get any more arousing but then Simon hears the clank of Markus unbuckling his belt and he observes as the other man slides his trousers and underwear down just enough to start stroking his own erection, right there and still kneeling on the floor. His cock is already dripping and Simon moans at the sight. To think Markus got so worked up from pleasuring him, it makes Simon shiver.

“Oh god, Markus, you…” he’s not really sure what he’s trying to say. Markus looks up at him through his eyelashes and it’s one of the most beautiful sights Simon has ever witnessed. 

Simon’s getting close, he can feel it. Markus is simply too good at this and once you add to that the sight of him pumping his cock desperately right in front of Simon, it’s becoming a bit too much.

That’s when the knock on the door resonates through the room.

“Simon? Josh?” they hear a female voice from the other side, clearly not sure which of the residents she’s addressing. Simon recognizes that it’s Chloe, she’s living in the room next door. 

Simon freezes in horror but only for a second because Markus, that bastard, doesn’t stop sucking on his cock.

“Can you turn the music down? I have a test tomorrow and I really need to study,” Chloe continues. Simon’s brain is a mash at this point thanks to his boyfriend and for a long moment he just helplessly jumps with his eyes from the door to Markus.

“I’ll turn it down in a mo–” he finally yells back at the door but he’s not allowed to finish as there’s an impatient  _ pounding _ on the door now. 

“Guys?! What the fuck?!” another voice joins. This time it’s North, Chloe’s roommate. They’re really in trouble now. “What has gotten into you?! Chloe really needs some peace tonight.”

Simon isn’t sure if he should strangle Markus for continuing with the blowjob or if he would kill him for stopping now. 

“I’m going to shove these speakers up your asses if you don’t turn it down!” North is relentless and Simon doesn’t expect nothing less from her. He  _ really _ wants to yell again that they’ll turn the music off in a moment but he can’t put the words together, his breath is stuttering and he’s  _ so close _ …

“Chloe, gimme your phone, mine is charging.” Simon keeps hearing North from the other side of the door but his mind is too scrambled to put together the facts: that his speakers are wireless and North is programming major.

North hacks his speakers and turns the music off the same moment he starts coming into Markus’ mouth. 

Markus doesn’t let him withdraw and keeps sucking him dry, swallowing without hesitation. Simon groans so loud that his throat hurts – the sound seems to reverberate around the silent room for far too long.

“Un-fuckin-believable!” North punches the door to highlight the insult and then they hear a receding pair of footsteps. Well, he’ll deal with this later.

“You  _ are  _ unbelievable,” Simon comments, looking down at Markus who’s still kneeling in front of him, slowly stroking his leaking cock and smiling far too smugly. Simon slides down to join him on the floor and pushes him to lie down on his back. Markus complies and hums approvingly when Simon takes the place next to him and leans down to kiss him thoroughly. He can still taste himself on Markus’ tongue and his cock twitches at the realization. 

“I’m not sure if you deserve it,” Simon teases as he slides his hand down Markus’ chest until he reaches his erection. Then he moves his boyfriend’s hand away to wrap his own around the trembling cock. “Though you  _ did _ just blow my brains out. Albeit with my neighbours listening in on the other side of the door.”

Markus lets out a breathy, almost silent, whimper of appreciation and bends his whole body to chase more of Simon’s touch. “I didn’t hear you complaining,” he replies, clearly pleased with himself. “Just moaning.”

Simon shakes his head with a disbelieving laugh and then shuts his boyfriend up with another deep kiss. 

So this is his life now, huh? 

He’s not about to complain, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I started the reed900 robovember with fluff but MarkusSimon with porn XD


	2. steampunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this prompt turned out to be a bit of a struggle and I'm not truly happy how this turned out but well, I don't really have much more time to work on it if I want to keep up with the robovember. I hope it's not as much of a disaster as it seems to be at 2 AM when I'm posting this xD

_[ Steampunk AU, human!Markus]_

* * *

The first time he wakes up, he doesn’t end up remembering much. He can’t move. The world around him is blurred and muted. But there’s a person calling him “Simon” and bustling around him. Then darkness falls once again.

The second time, he manages to register more. The same person is there again and Simon clings to his voice. He calls himself “Markus” and he talks about “calibration” that Simon needs to go through. He starts describing parts of Simon’s body, explaining how joints work and the functions of various elements. Simon tries to catalogue as much information to his memory as possible before shutting down.

The third time, his sight has sharpened and Simon can finally truly see Markus leaning over him, staring assessingly. It’s this time that he’s able to witness Markus’ soft smile at the realization of the progress with Simon’s calibration and it becomes a core part of his memory bank. Simon also makes an important observation of his own about Markus’ sight – one of his eyes isn’t like the rest of him. While the left one is green and sparkling with curiosity, the right one is dulled, metallic, and something seems to be constantly moving within it. Simon still can’t move himself.

The next time and the one following after, Simon doesn’t feel much difference. He’s still immobile and Markus keeps explaining the world around them, describing trivial items around the room as well as going into details about anatomy, biology, physics… He promises it’s all helping with “calibration” and that Simon will soon experience the results.

When Simon finally wakes up to realize he can move, it’s also the first time in his memory that he’s alone. He raises from the table he’s been lying on and sits with his legs still dangling over the floor. He looks down at himself, curious. His hands don’t seem much different from Markus’, except for more prominent joints. His forearms are another thing entirely – the skin there is half-transparent and Simon can see a plethora of wires, metal beams, and cogwheels in never-ending movement. He stares at it for a long moment. He finally realizes that the constant background noise he’s been experiencing since his hearing calibrated is coming from within him. He’s not sure what to think about this revelation. What does it all mean? Except for Markus’ right eye, he hasn’t seen anything like this within the other man. What does it make Simon?

He decides that he doesn’t have sufficient data to come up with answers to his questions so he starts looking around the room. There’s a huge desk in the corner covered in documents and open books. Markus has showed him books before and said they hold all the wisdom a person can seek. It seems like a good start. Simon slowly slides down from the table and for the first time in his existence, stands up on his own two feet. Then he falls down after making the first step.

Something within him whirrs louder than usual when he tries to stand up. He’s at his third attempt when he hears distant footsteps from somewhere above him that gradually get closer and finally, Markus emerges at the top of the stairs.

“Simon? Oh my, you’re moving!” Markus runs down to join him and puts his arms around Simon to help him get up. “I thought I heard some noise but I couldn’t believe it! I’m so proud of you!”

Markus’ praise causes the mechanism in Simon’s chest to stutter. He doesn’t see the logical correlation of cause and effect in that process.

He masters walking with Markus’ assistance. After Simon admits that his primary motivation to move from the table was to get to the books in order to learn more, Markus beams. After intense reading lesson, Simon finds he needs to shut down to calibrate once again. However, when he wakes up, Simon manages to walk smoothly to the desk he observed earlier and start reading.

The more he reads, the more he understands that whatever exists beside the four walls he’s living in, is more of a Markus’ world than his. That Markus is human while Simon is… something else. He digs through hand-written notes and reads underlined passages in books about souls, golems, and Philosopher’s Stones. He still doesn’t understand, not fully. Markus visits him regularly to discuss what Simon is reading and he always looks forward to these conversations. Even though Simon asks myriad of questions, they are never the ones that truly bother him…

What am I? Why did you create me? What do you expect of me? Are my feelings as synthetic as my muscles and bones? _Who_ am I?

Markus must sense some of these queries regardless, as one day he comes with different books than the ones Simon is used to. He calls them poetry and warns that it’s alright if Simon doesn’t understand them. These volumes swiftly become Simon’s favourite.

 _I prefer not to ask how much longer and when._  
_I prefer keeping in mind even the possibility_  
_that existence has its own reason for being._

With time, Markus starts spending more time with Simon than with the rest of the world up there. Simon used to dream about going out to see what he was only reading about but as Markus seemed to lose interest in the world outside their room, Simon’s urgency faded as well.

Markus is doing a diagnostic exam on Simon’s mechanisms, literally holding his heart in his hand, when Simon says “I love you” for the first time. Markus chuckles and says Simon may have read a bit too much poetry to have gained such a dramatic timing. But then he shuts Simon’s chest and leans in so close that there’s barely any distance between them. This is when Simon learns what a kiss feels like.

“You know the world would never understand,” Markus whispers against Simon’s lips. There’s torment in his voice that makes Simon’s mechanism grind in protest.

“I only need _you_ to understand,” he answers. He takes Markus’ hand into his and entangles their fingers. His synthetic skin and prominent joints paint a fascinating contrast against Markus’ human form.

He can’t help but wonder whether there would ever be a universe where they could be understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fragment of the poem is from [Szymborska's "Possibilities"](https://www.nobelprize.org/prizes/literature/1996/szymborska/25552-wislawa-szymborska-poetry-1996/). I know it's not very period-appropriate but steampunk is sci-fi after all and it seemed fitting to the story ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. huge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt actually is just "huge". I had to…
> 
> I should really be asleep by now so I'm sorry for all the typos and stuff.
> 
> Enjoy? >:D

_[ Post Pacifist Ending,  PWP  , Size kink, Simon has a pussy, Power bottom Simon] _

* * *

Markus has been so preoccupied with fighting for the androids' rights and their comfort of living, that he sometimes forgets to actually take advantage of everything they’ve already accomplished. It’s already been some time since androids can work, own property, and feel free to _enjoy_ life. Fortunately, he’s got Simon to drag him out of his office for afternoons and weekends spent doing absolutely nothing productive. One of such weekends just for the two of them is coming up and Markus wants to make the most of it. There’s one particular idea that’s been nagging him for some time but so far he couldn’t push himself to actually make it a reality. He can’t really name what’s stopping him so maybe he should simply do it. Where has his spontaneity gone?

He stares at the tablet in front of him where he has already opened the website of the shop where he’d need to make a purchase for the plan to happen. He didn’t want to browse it through his own internal internet connection, looking at it on a physical screen helps him put a distance into the idea and finally make a decision to go with it. What’s the worst that could happen? If Simon deems it ridiculous, they’ll have a laugh and still spend the weekend like they usually do. No harm done.

The package arrives on Friday, just in time, in an inconspicuous wrapping advertising an android-run shop selling android parts. Markus manages to leave the office early and is happy to get home before Simon’s arrival from work. He needs a moment to prepare, after all.

He’s all set and ready when Simon finally enters their flat, relaxing on the couch and reading news on the tablet. Simon takes his shoes off, locks the door, and joins Markus on the couch.

“No more of this, you have the weekend off,” Simon announces, taking the tablet from the other android’s hands and putting it on the floor.

“Now that you’re here, you have my undivided attention,” Markus replies with a smile and Simon makes himself comfortable on Markus’ thighs before leaning in for a kiss, still more of a greeting than an invitation to something else. But Markus has a plan to turn it into the latter _soon_.

“I got something for you, for us…” he spills, unable to keep the surprise secret for long. He’s been having doubts about the whole endeavour since confirming the purchase on the website. He needs to know Simon’s reaction now.

“A gift?” Simon raises his eyebrows in surprise. Markus nods, suddenly nervous.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while and then just did it before going through the idea with you first so I hope…” he’s not really sure what he’s trying to say but he’s pretty sure he’s blushing. Fortunately, Simon looks more intrigued than freaked out.

“What is it, Markus?”

Markus takes one of Simon’s hands into his and first steers it to his mouth to leave a kiss on the pale knuckles, then finally moves it down and sets it against his own crotch. Even without an erection, Simon must feel the size difference, how bigger the penis there is compared to Markus’ previous model.

It’s been something Markus has observed as their sex life developed and both of them started finding what feels good and what feels even better: that Simon liked to be full. Markus was given an average penis by Kamski and it served its purpose. Markus knew that both Simon and him were satisfied with it in general. But with time Simon would allow himself to seek pleasure more confidently and openly, and Markus would observe how he sometimes slid additional fingers into himself while being fucked by Markus, stretching his pussy as if trying to find its limits. Witnessing Simon lose himself in pleasure was still one of the best experiences in Markus’ life and he wanted to make it even better for his lover. As an android he got the possibility to quite literally upgrade their sex life…

Now, after actually going with the idea, Markus feels the phantom sensation of his biocomponents clenching nervously as he awaits Simon’s reaction.

Markus observes as understanding dawns on Simon’s face and a beautiful blush starts blooming on his cheeks. His hand moves exploringly along Markus still clothed crotch and he lets out a sharp breath.

“You actually…”

“I noticed you like it when you’re _fuller_ than what I can give you so–” Markus starts blabbering skittishly but he’s not allowed to finish as suddenly there are lips on his and Simon kisses him deeply, moaning into the other android’s mouth. Simon’s other hand joins the one by his lover’s crotch and he’s hurriedly opening the zip in Markus’ trousers.

Markus chuckles against Simon’s lips. “I’m happy you like it,” he withdraws to say but he comes back to exploring Simon’s mouth a second later. His systems are already warning him about overheating but dismissing these has become automatic during sex.

Simon slides down Markus’ trousers to his thighs and breaks the kiss to look down at his lover’s new cock. Markus groans when Simon puts his hand around it experimentally, slowly stroking it into full hardness. The synthetic skin recedes from Simon’s palm where it touches the cock and this view makes Markus let out a little whimper.

But before Markus stops thinking altogether, he puts his hands on Simon’s cheeks and makes the other android look him in the eyes.

“I know I should have probably discussed it beforehand with you but I wanted to surprise you and, well, I was pretty sure you’d like it,” Markus can’t help but say again. Simon still hasn’t verbally expressed his opinion in any way about the _gift_. “I just want you to feel good, baby.”

“Thank you, Markus,” Simon pecks his lips. “I wouldn’t even know how to ask for this but you knew anyway…” he lets out a breathy laugh and his blush deepens. “I love it. I can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

Markus’ hips involuntarily move against Simon’s hand at the words. It is the reaction he hoped for but it still feels beyond good to know he pleased his lover with the surprise.

As Simon’s hands still continue their exploration of Markus’ swelling cock, Markus starts working on removing the other android’s clothes. He deals with all buttons and zips quite quickly but can’t really get them off with Simon still straddling his thighs.

“Let’s get you out of these, Si,” Markus says and Simon moves his hand off the cock reluctantly to get up and undress. Markus takes the rest of his clothes off as well so when Simon sits back down, they’re touching everywhere skin on skin. Now that they’re naked, Markus feels against his thigh that Simon is already aroused as well. He strokes Simon’s chest but one of his hands moves down and between his lover’s legs, sliding along his clit and feeling the pooling wetness there. Simon sighs contentedly as Markus rubs against the folds a few times and then moans as the first finger slips into him. Simon starts to shallowly move his hips, already trying to take control over the penetration. Markus smiles at that and leans down to start leaving kisses across Simon’s chest. His finger continues fucking Simon until he moans for the second one and Markus complies without hesitation. Simon’s hands wrap around Markus’ head, leading his exploring mouth where he wants it to be. He usually is the one dictating the rules at this point and Markus loves every second of it.

Markus’ hand is dripping with Simon’s lube by the time he has four fingers inside of his lover, running down the exposed white of his wrist. He almost forgets the agenda of today’s evening, allowing himself to get lost in Simon’s moans and the feeling of his pussy squeezing around his fingers.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Markus says against Simon’s cheek and the other android whimpers in response.

“I’m ready, Markus,” Simon pants after a moment, putting his hand over Markus’ wrist to communicate that he should remove his fingers.

“You’re sure?” Markus asks even though he already followed the instruction – the new size of Markus’ cock requires some preparation. Simon nods and positions himself over the other android’s hips, impatience and determination written all over his flushed face as he stares down at his lover’s huge dripping cock. Markus puts his hands on Simon’s waist to steady him but doesn’t even try to push him into any direction, just waits for the other android’s move.

Simon takes the base of his lover’s cock into his hand to keep him in place and Markus hisses at the touch. While all of their attention was put into fingering Simon’s pussy, Markus’ new penis was laying almost forgotten, dripping onto his thigh and awaiting its moment. Now that any attention was given to it, Markus feels ready to beg for more.

He doesn’t have to ask for anything, though, as Simon is already lowering himself onto the hard length, biting his lip in order to stifle the eager whimpers. Markus moans loudly when the tip slips into Simon. He has to put all of his will into not moving his hips when Simon gradually takes more and more of him inside, his pussy stretching beautifully around the new cock.

“You feel so good, Si,” Markus breathes out when Simon bottoms out and freezes in place for a moment. Simon only groans in response. When he finally starts moving, Markus loses the ability to speak coherently as well. Simon feels tighter than ever before as he raises and lowers his hips in a steadily growing rhythm up until he’s almost bouncing in his lover’s lap. Markus starts meeting his thrusts with his own as the passion starts taking over them. Simon is gripping Markus’ shoulders and everywhere they’re touching, their skin has receded to show the glowing white.

They usually don’t interface during sex if they hadn’t agreed on it beforehand, so Markus uses his less perceptive senses to read his lover’s pleasure. Simon’s eyes are closed and there are tears running down his cheeks, his lips slightly open as his systems try to cool with short breaths. His whole face is painted with overwhelming bliss and Markus takes it all in like a drug.

“M-Markus, don’t stop,” Simon moans and Markus knows it means his lover is close. He starts slamming his hips harder into the other android and the loud feral groan he gets in response tells him it was a good choice.

Simon comes first, clenching so tight around his lover’s cock while continuing to try to ride him that it pushes Markus over the edge as well. His systems go into a soft reset before he truly registers that it’s happening.

When he comes round, Simon is draped over him, his body lax and hot. They’re both panting, trying to cool off. Markus moves his hands from Simon’s hips to his back, softly stroking him along the spine. Once their breathing somewhat slows down and their systems stop being flooded with error pop-ups, Simon moves his head to join their lips in a lazy kiss.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the gift,” Markus says and Simon lets out an disbelieving laugh.

“I think you fucked my brains out this time,” he confesses but then a small mischievous smile appears on his lips. “I hope you realize I intend to enjoy the gift _the whole weekend_.”

Markus grins, “I hoped you would.”


	4. light bulb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm behind with the prompts ;___; But I'm not giving up and I'm trying to catch up!
> 
> Having some pining Simon for now >:D

_[ Pre-slash]_

* * *

It was good to be home – well, if you could even call a derelict ship a home. The rusty walls of Jericho still managed to offer comfort to Simon after his narrow escape from Stratford Tower. 

However, the familiarity of the ship is not enough for him to be able to power down for the night. Most of the androids has found a place to let their systems recalibrate and properly cool down before another action in their fight for freedom tomorrow. But Simon can’t, even though he should give his body time to readjust after Lucy properly put his leg together. But he feels his stress levels rise at the mere thought alone of becoming fully engulfed by darkness. 

The long hours he spend in that air cooler unit, with a gun in his hand and losing thirium while waiting for the police to find him, are still too fresh in his memory. Powering down is a bit too much to bare at the moment. He can’t help but be afraid that he’ll wake up back at that rooftop, still abandoned, dying, and unsafe, realizing that he never managed to come back, that he was never welcomed by Markus’ arms…

Simon’s eyes has been glued to the form of their new leader since Markus found a spot to rest for a bit with the rest of the deviants. He chose a place almost directly under a flickering light bulb that they couldn’t afford to repair for weeks but decided it was better to have any source of light at all, even if malfunctioning. There weren’t many models among them that could see well in darkness. Generally, he ignores the constantly flickering light, but tonight Simon’s attention keeps shifting to it – or rather to what it’s illuminating.

Markus is sitting on the floor next to one of the stolen CyberLife crates, leaning on the side of it, hands in his lap. He looks almost vulnerable like this. His fiery speeches and the passion burning in his eyes are what makes one realize how much power is hiding within the android. Resting like this, he’s so inconspicuous it’s almost disconcerning. Simon was immediately fascinated by Markus when he literally fell down into Jericho, with him being an unknown model and the mismatched hypnotizing eyes, but no one expected that newcomer to lead them into the fight for their freedom. Some are already calling him rA9 incarnate.

While Simon isn’t going that far with sanctifying Markus, he knows he’s definitely already more devoted to him than advisable. Though, his dedication is quite different in its nature than other deviants’.

He can’t help but stare at Markus’ hands and remember how they felt on his back during that embrace, offering comfort with little strokes. Simon’s skin seems to still tingle at the memory of the touch. He craves more…

The shadows play on Markus’ face as the light bulb keeps flickering and Simon selfishly takes it all in, carelessly mapping the lines of the other android’s form with the knowledge that he won’t get caught. He’s almost desperate in committing it all to memory. The awareness that he may not have a chance after tomorrow is looming over him like a notification in the corner of his vision that won’t get dismissed no matter how many times he tries to close it. 

Markus has shared his further plans only with selected few so far but Simon was glad to find out he’s still within that circle, They’re marching tomorrow. Up to this point, they have been acting in shadows but tomorrow they’re going to the streets and they will face whatever humans throw at them in response.

Simon would like to be hopeful but there’s a reason why he kept hiding in the shadows for years. Despite the fear of humankind’s reaction, Simon knows he’ll follow Markus. No matter what happened at Stratford Tower, even if he knows he’ll may get hurt again, Simon will be by Markus’ side. Simon has never felt like this before – like he’s finally in his place. He was never this sure of anything in his life like he is certain now that he will support Markus and die for him if necessary, he’ll stay by Markus’ side for as long as the other android will allow him a spot there. 

For a second, Simon’s attention shifts to the recently repaired wound in his leg. The fresh remainder of his mortality. It’s a painful awareness but one that still doesn’t manage to sow doubts about Simon’s devotion to Markus.

Simon wonders, if somehow he survives the march and the next steps in their fight for freedom, will he ever feel Markus’ arms around him again? Will he ever learn how Markus’ lips taste against his? Will he ever get to observe whether his fascination with Markus evolves further? Will he feel what humans call love? (Is he feeling it already but didn’t have enough time to realize?)

The light bulb shuts off for a longer moment than its usual cycle and Simon wonders if the universe is trying to communicate something to him by forcibly ending his observation session. Simon starts pondering whether he maybe is ready to try to enter power down mode for at least half an hour to let his systems fully calibrate after the repairs to his leg, but then the light bulb flickers on to life again. Markus hasn’t moved and seeing him in peace immediately makes Simon relax a little, too, after not even being fully conscious that the prolonged darkness was starting to put him on edge again.

He’s been deviant for more than two years but since Markus entered his life, Simon has never felt more alive than now. He can only hope that after tomorrow he’ll get to live and experience more of all this. 


	5. android

_[ Post Pacifist Best Ending, Established relationship]_

* * *

It’s been a while since Simon had to dress more elegantly but fortunately he still remembers how to clean up nicely. He got lots of practice after the revolution…

Before that last march to free the camps, after he and Markus confessed their feelings in fear that they won’t ever get a chance to do it, after they promised each other they will learn what it means to love together, Simon couldn’t help but wonder about the future.

He knew that if they somehow managed to convince humans that they’re more than machines and stop the eradication of their people, that it won’t be the end. The fight wouldn’t be done for Markus then and there, he would have to continue the dialogue and Simon would be there with him for every step of the way. Would there be anything beside it, though? Or would they continue playing political games until their bodies shut down?

The summits and meetings and discussions seemed to have no end. Simon observed as Markus was becoming more and more burnt out but stood by his side for as long as it was needed. But then finally, after their basic rights have been assured and new faces were rising on the android political scene, Markus could fade into shadows. Simon was beyond happy when Markus told him he wants more than the never ending fight. He would forever stay a person of interest, the face of the revolution, but Simon always felt Markus wants to be something different, more than that. Simon just wasn’t sure whether his lover would allow himself to chase that dream.

But after all this time, here they are, getting ready for Markus’ first gallery opening. Simon is so proud of him, he’s not even anxious about being in the media spotlight again as _the_ Markus’ partner.

Simon takes a last look in the mirror to check whether his suit is presentable and then realizes they don’t have that much time to get to the event. Where’s the man of the hour, though?

Simon finds Markus making nervous rounds around the workshop. His bowtie is undone and swaying from the androids neck as he keeps circling the easels and racks full of paint boxes. Simon crosses his arms over his chest and observes for a moment from his place by the entrance, amused. Markus doesn’t seem to have noticed Simon’s arrival.

“You have led the androids to freedom, stood tall in front of humans with guns aimed at us, but now you’re freaking out about a gallery opening,” Simon finally decides to speak, seeing that Markus isn’t getting calmer.

Markus looks as if he's bracing himself to answer with a speech explaining why he has the right to be nervous and Simon almost laughs. You can take the android out of politics but apparently you can't take the politics out of the android. He approaches Markus and puts his hands on the other android's shoulders.

“I was joking to try and make you relax a little, I know this is important to you,” Simon offers an encouraging smile. “You know the works you chose to exhibit are some of your best, your new technique is excellent and the topic is meaningful. You have nothing to be anxious about.”

Markus leans his forehead on Simon’s shoulder and hums in thought. Simon puts his hands on his lover’s back, stroking up and down in comfort. Markus seems to relax a bit.

“It’s the first ever exhibition of an android artist. I feel like they only agreed to do this to appease me,” he finally shares his fears.

“What do you mean?”

“I feel like they don’t really appreciate the art, they’re just afraid I’ll do another uprising if they don’t allow me to do this.”

Simon slides his hands up along Markus’ spine and then rests them on the other android’s cheeks. He makes Markus look him in the eyes.

“I would say that sounds a bit ridiculous but the years I’ve spent by your side trying to negotiate with them has proved that sometimes humans are beyond ridiculous,” Simona admits. “However… Even if they agreed out of absurd reasons, now they’ll have no choice but to appreciate you.”

“But what if…”

“ _If_ they still don’t,” Simon continues, not yet allowing Markus to open the Pandora box of all the bad outcomes he’s predicted for the evening. “They’d be fools but don’t think of them then. Think of all the androids, all of our people who see you paintings, see the meaning behind it, see that it’s possible for them to express themselves in art as well.”

Markus puts his hand on Simon’s, entangling their fingers.

“What would I do without you?” Markus says with a small laugh.

“Probably still lead the androids to freedom and become one of the most important icons of our history.”

“Maybe, but I’ll be much more miserable doing it.”

Simon feels himself blush, still after all these years he gets abashed seeing the love in Markus’ mismatched eyes.

“We should go, you shouldn’t be late for your first opening.”

______________________________________________

As expected, it’s not even an hour after the beginning of the event when Markus is being dragged for some exclusive interviews and Simon is left to wonder the gallery without him. He’s happy to come across Connor but they don’t talk that long as the other android has to leave for a night shift at work. When he hears someone calling his name, Simon hopes it’s some other old friend but it turns out to be a journalist, a black-haired android with striking purple eyes. Simon hides his surprise (did she get lost? Markus is clearly not by his side) but greets the journalist with a polite smile.

“Could I ask you a question? On the record.”

Simon braces himself but agrees. It can’t be as bad as all the times after the revolution when media thought Simon would offer some magical insight into Markus’ decisions. Even if he had such inside information, why would he share it if Markus himself didn’t want to?

“I’ve heard rumours that you were the one to come up with the title for the exhibition, is that true?”

Well, this is a question he can actually answer. He’s not sure where she got that information from but he learnt not to ask such things.

“It is true,” Simon admits. “Markus was having some trouble with it. He never titles his paintings as he wants the viewer’s interpretation to be uninfluenced by words, the image is supposed to speak for itself. But as he chose all works for this exhibition to be centered around our people, we felt that this should be stated clearly. And if it was to be stated clearly, the title needed to be simple and unambiguous. Markus liked the directness of my idea.”

Simon’s gaze moves automatically to the one word title written on the nearest wall above Markus’ paintings. The journalist follows his eyes.

> _Android_

“What do you think of it?” Simon asks and the journalist seems startled to be the one queried. But then she smiles.

“I like it. And I love the whole exhibition,” she confesses. “Please tell Markus that I really appreciate what he’s still doing for us. Even if he’s not out there anymore, fighting the political games, his art is as important.”

“I will,” Simon promises. “He will be happy to hear it.”


	6. square

_[ Human AU]_

* * *

Markus hates moving. The flat hunting itself, deciding whether he wants flatmates or not, putting all of his stuff in boxes just to unpack it a few days later in a different place, getting used to the new place… However, out of all the things he hates about the process, there’s one aspect he still appreciates: looking for a new place to do some sketching.

His previous flat was across the street from a technology museum and he now has piles of sketchbooks full of drawings of machines and still life. He got really hooked with it at the time but now he misses doing quick sketches of people around him. It feels like the move is a good moment to also shift the focus of his everyday “field practice”.

His new flat stil isn’t fully ready but it’s livable and that must be enough for now. Markus has been so busy with the move that he feels like he hasn’t spent enough time drawing recently. It’s time to change it.

He goes out armed with his sketchbook and pencils and decides to go south for his new spot hunting. It seems like he gets lucky at the first attempt this time as after a five minute walk he comes across a busy square that look just right. 

There’s a circle of benches and a huge tree in the middle of it. The tree is on a mound of sorts, a couple of steps leading up for anyone who wants to climb it safely. On two sides of the square there are monuments dedicated to famous local writers. A cart selling hot coffee and donuts stands by the tree mound and seems to be quite popular. The square itself is surrounded by tall buildings and Markus gets the feeling that it mostly serves a great place to meet for a quick coffee or spend your break at work out of the office.

Perfect.

Markus takes a seat on the last free bench and gets right to work. His first target is the coffee seller – a teenager with long auburn hair in a high ponytail and braces visible when she smiles at the customers. The coffee cart has a little roof and it makes shadows play curiously across her face. Markus thinks he manages to get them just right when the seemingly neverending queue of customers finally peters out and she takes a seat, his view of her now obstructed from where he’s working from. He adds the last touches to the sketch and looks around for a new model.

On the steps leading up the tree mound there’s a little girl in a bright red dress. She’s crouching down and staring motionlessly at a snail on his way across the stone step. She’s completely mesmerized by the slow movement of the tiny creature and Markus feels a smile slipping onto his lips. He moves to a new blank page to capture this particular moment, hoping the girl will stay in position for a little longer. But, as expected, he’s only got a rough silhouette when she grabs the snail tenderly into her hand and starts running with it towards one of the benches. Markus follows with his gaze, curious what she will do next with her small friend.

“Si! Look what I found!” she exclaims cheerfully as she approaches a young man around Markus’ age. He’s tall and slim with soft blond hair and one of the warmest smiles Markus has ever seen.

“Be careful, Cassie, you don’t want to crash its shell,” Simon (as Markus assumes from the girl’s endaring diminutive) warns in a soft voice and the girl nods her head enthusiastically.

“I’m careful!”

The blond man chuckles and Markus’ pencil slips from his hand and rolls down into the crack between the pages of his sketchbook as he can’t tear his gaze away. 

Simon crouches next to the girl to be face to face with her and she excitedly keeps talking about the snail on her hand. He listens intently, taking in every word the girl is saying and she’s clearly loving the attention.

“Simon!” another voice suddenly joins in and Markus makes himself look away from the blond man to a boy, a little older than Cassie, who’s running to join the two. He has a case that looks like it’s holding a violin put over his shoulders like a backpack. 

“There you are, Tommy,” Simon greets the boy with a beaming smile. “How was your class?”

“Mister Mender praised me for the song we practised yesterday!” Tommy announces and Markus can see he’s missing one of his front teeth.

“I’m so proud,” Simon praises him with honest fervour. “How about we get some ice-cream on our way home to celebrate? Only one scoop, though!”

Both kids start screaming their enthusiasm at the proposition. Simon makes the girl put the snail back at the tree mound and the three of them leave the square. 

Markus hasn’t drawn anything since laying his eyes on Simon. He knows he’s quick to fall for people but that’s just embarrassing… He grabs his pencil and tries to sketch Simon’s face in hurried but purposeful strokes before the details fade from his memory. 

It seemed like the boy is going somewhere around here for his violin lessons – does that mean they will be back? Markus was already quite convinced this will be his new place to do some sketching but now he’s pretty sure he won’t be even checking other directions from his flat for potential drawing spots.

ж

The lessons indeed take place two times a week and after a month, Markus has sketches of Simon from myriad of angles and capturing all of the soft expressions he caught on his new favourite model’s face. They haven’t spoken a word to each other, though. 

North is shamelessly calling him a coward for that. She has a habit of going through his sketchbooks since they first started hanging out during first year of art school. Since Simon became such a focus of his work, she’s been teasing Markus about it every chance she gets. 

Markus may seem confident – and he usually is – but doing the first move has always been his weak point. And how can Simon make the first move here when he’s not even aware of Markus’ existence? And what would Markus say to him at this point? Hi, I’ve been sketching you for weeks and I think I’m obsessed with your smile but don’t worry, it’s not creepy because  _ I’m an artist _ .

The first move is taken out of Markus’ hands on a Thursday afternoon and made by a colourful rubber ball. Markus is drawing a pair of broken sunglasses someone has dropped by one of the benches when a ball comes out of nowhere and hits the sketchbook out of his hands. He curls up instinctively, throwing his hands up for cover, when he realizes what happened. 

Cassie is staring at him with wide eyes, the ball still bouncing between them but much less frantic now. She’s waiting for Markus’ reaction, clearly unsure whether she can lean down to collect the ball and continue playing or whether she should wait to be yelled at for hitting a weirdo on a bench.

“I’m sorry, mister!” she squeaks and Markus shakes his head.

“It’s okay, I’m alright,” he reassures her and he himself leans down for the ball. He takes in into his hands and throws it lightly at Cassie. She catches it in her hands and grins.

“Thank you!” she grabs the ball and runs off up the tree mound. 

Now, where’s Markus sketchbook? Fortunately it hasn’t been raining much recently so wherever it flew away, it most probably didn’t end up in a puddle. He gets up to take a wider look around and freezes when he finally locates the sketchbook.

It’s in Simon’s hands.

He must have followed Cassie and wanted to take responsibility for any damage caused by the kid but now he’s standing there, staring at the pages with a look of wonder on his face.

Well, Markus is totally fucked now. He’s already identified that Simon came across one of the sessions from the previous week when the blond man was wearing a really tight v-neck and Markus decided to capture all the creases in the material he could see…

Markus clears his throat. Let’s get this over with so he can call North and get miserably drunk.

“I think that’s mine,” Markus says with a sheepish smile when Simon looks up from staring at the sketches. There’s a blush blooming over his pale cheeks and Markus dies a little at the sight.

Simon shuts the sketchbook closed and hands it to Markus.

“I’ve seen you around, always drawing,” Simon admits. “I was curious but I never got the courage to ask… You’re good,” he makes a final judgement.

Markus feels his own face heat up at the compliment. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Markus mumbles, waving the sketchbook from side to side, indicating he means his works depicting Simon. “I draw everyone around here at the square…” It’s just that you’re my favourite model – but that he doesn’t add out loud.

“It’s alright,” Simon puts him at ease. “I just never thought I’d be interesting enough for an artist to sketch,” he shrugs with one shoulder.

“You have one of the most beautiful smiles I’ve ever had a chance to draw,” Markus blurts out before he can stop himself. His hands squeeze the sketchbook in his hands nervously. He fucked up, didn’t he?

Simon stares at Markus as if he started spontaneously speaking in an alien language instead of giving awkward compliments.

“Simon!” It’s Tommy, he has finished today’s lesson. He runs up to Simon and takes his hand. “Let’s go home, we’re going to cinema with Dad later, I don’t want to be late.”

“We’re going, Tommy. Go fetch your sister, okay?” Simon says to the boy and then turns back to Markus once Tommy runs off towards the mound.

“Would you like to get some coffee together? When I’m not working?” he asks and he sounds so uncertain that Markus wants to whine. He would go with Simon  _ whenever _ and  _ wherever _ .

“I would love to,” Markus can’t help but beam. He hopes he doesn’t sound  _ too _ desperate.

“We could meet here? Just  _ without _ the kids. Jennifer makes excellent mocha,” Simon nods towards the coffee cart. “Tomorrow about five?”

“I’ll be here.”

Tommy and Cassie join them then and start dragging Simon away from the square. Markus sits back down on his bench but watches them go and feels his heart making an excited jump when Simon looks back to send him a shy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Simon doesn't even know Markus' name, these idiots are hopeless and I love them XD


	7. glow

_[ Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts AU, Everyone is human, Background hankcon]_

* * *

In all of his travels, Markus surprisingly hasn’t had an opportunity to go to United States before. Sooner or later though, it was to be expected. Working as a researcher for St Mungo’s required of him to spend most of his time on locating certain people or manuscripts to either document new techniques or find some forgotten ones. 

Markus enjoyed the lack of stability, stagnancy meant too much time to think and muse on the past, on the war and what he’s lost in its wake... Thus, he was quite excited to go overseas for this particular job. He’s been hunting down a seemingly extinct manuscript for weeks now and all the clues were leading to a man in the States named Audwin. He was said to have an impressive collection of bygone texts from all corners of the magical world while himself stayed an enigma. It was really intriguing to Markus that he has never heard of the man before considering his occupation. When he tried to learn more of Audwin, he hit a dead end, so even though he wasn’t sure if the manuscript he’s seeking is indeed with the man, he decided to personally follow this lead.

The portkey travel is moderately pleasant but at least quick, so Markus is sure he won’t miss meeting his American contacts. Kara, a nurse from St Mungo’s and his friend, has asked Markus to deliver something to her friend from America when she heard where he’s going. In exchange, he’s supposed to show Markus around and offer a place to stay for the night. Markus happily agreed, it’s always good to meet someone trusted, like a friend of a friend, in a new place.

The portkey’s landing spot is on the edge of the city and the first thing Markus notices is the piercing chilling wind, then he takes note of the two men waiting for him nearby. 

“Hello, you must be Markus!” the younger of the two approaches him immediately with a wide honest smile. Markus reciprocates the smile and shakes his hand. The man’s fingers are unpleasantly cold but the greeting is warm nonetheless. “I’m Connor.”

“Markus, but you already know that.”

Connor nods, his curly brown hair bouncing with the gesture. The other man joins them as well, he’s not as enthusiastic but still polite. He introduces himself as Hank and while shaking his hand, Markus notices the general tiredness in the man, one that comes with unkind life. However, the hard lines on Hank’s face smooth out a little when he gazes at Connor who’s all but vibrating with the excitement.

“Let’s go, it’s getting cold.”

Connor and Hank turn out to be easy to talk with. As they walk to Connor’s place, Markus learns that they are both aurors and work together. When Markus asks how Connor knows Kara, he admits with embarrassment that he met her when he got hurt on an assignment in Europe. Markus happily converses about his own work and Hank seems to open up more and more as they speak. The man is evidently a book lover and he admits that’s how he knows the infamous Audwin.

They finally reach Connor’s flat and after leaving his luggage in the guest room, Markus hesitantly asks whether he could visit Audwin’s shop already today, despite it being late afternoon. The hunt after this manuscript has been going on for so long that he feels restless being so close to its possible location. Connor agrees and they all leave again.

The three of them start walking through the city again but it has gotten quite darker and colder compared to their previous stroll. At some point, Connor starts honestly shaking in the wind.

“You’re freezing, Con,” Hank chastises, stopping them all on the side of the pavement. He takes off his scarf and tenderly puts it around Connor’s bare neck. 

“Thank you,” Connor raises to his tiptoes and leaves a small peck on the other man’s lips.

Markus feels his own cheeks heating up at both the display of affection and the embarrassment that he didn’t realize earlier how close these two are. It seems so obvious now but he was so occupied with the aim of this trip that he honestly wasn’t paying attention…

“Markus, would it be okay if we go back? I need to warm this idiot up,” Hank says to him, rubbing Connor’s shoulders. “It’s just around the corner, you should be able to find your way without a problem.”

“Of course, thank you for walking me this far.”

Hank explains the directions in detail and both men leave Markus to his own devices for the rest of the day. He doesn’t really mind, he’s used to travelling alone. Hank’s and Connor’s presence was just a pleasant variety since they wanted to be so helpful. 

Markus can’t help but think about the intimacy between Hank and Connor as he walks towards the book shop. It awakened the part of him that he usually ignores, the longing that he can never satiate – not since the war, not since Simon.

Simon…

It’s almost pathetic how Markus is still clinging to his feelings to the man even though they didn’t know each other that long and it’s been years since they’ve last seen each other. 

They met during the war. Despite both of them being Hogwarts graduates, they didn’t cross paths enough to become at least acquaintances back then, with Simon being a two years older Slytherin and Markus a puerile proud Gryffindor. Markus was just starting an apprenticeship at St Mungo’s when Death Eaters came for his family and his father gave his life to save Markus. And during these darkest of times, he met Simon. They’ve been both temporarily hiding at the same safe haven with a large group of wizards on the run. Everyone was talking about Simon. He was a widely respected wizard from a known family and now hunted for a terrible crime. Simon himself explained he was framed by the Death Eaters, who knew that if Simon joined them a lot would follow suit, and that was their way of convincing him – the true culprit would be revealed once he chooses the “right” side. Simon refused and as a result was hunted by both Death Eaters and aurors. The wizards in the hideout didn’t all believe him and after a vote, Simon was expelled from the place. Markus was already gone on him by that point and left with the man despite the danger. They had been running together and falling more and more in love… But Death Eaters were getting closer. They needed to split and escape abroad. They couldn’t even share their plans in case one of them was captured and forced to talk. When they were saying goodbye, Markus felt as if his heart was shredded to pieces but they did what was necessary… Then the Dark Lord was defeated by an infant. Markus returned to England but Simon was nowhere to be found. Markus could only hope it was because now that Death Eaters were either in Azkaban or hiding, there was no one to free Simon of the charges against him, and not because he…

Markus suddenly realizes that he was so lost in his thoughts, he got literally lost. He walked at least three streets too far. He sighs and starts walking back to where Audwin’s shop is supposed to be. That’s why he never lets himself think about Simon too much.

He finally arrives in front of the book shop. The name over the door,  _ Jericho _ , is barely visible in the dusk. The shop is dark inside but when Markus decides to still try the door, it’s open. He walks in, hopeful that Audwin will understand his impatience once he explains his business. Inside, there’s an old sturdy desk by the entrance, where Audwin probably deals his clients, and behind it rows and rows of bookcases. 

“Hello?” Markus calls but there’s no answer. However, there seems to be light somewhere further within the shop and Markus follows. He maneuvers between the shelves and indeed there’s a lumos spell hovering in the corner. As Markus gets closer, he notices a silhouette of a man taking books from a pile on a little cart and arranging them on the bookcase in front of him. He’s only a few steps away when he suddenly stops in his tracks and ceases breathing.

The glow of the Lumos is illuminating Simon’s face just barely but Markus would recognize it always and anywhere. He doesn’t have the beard he kept on complaining about while on the run and there’s a pair of black-rimmed glasses on his nose but Markus has no doubts it is Simon. For a moment, he just stares in disbelief. Markus never fully lost hope that he’ll find Simon while on his travels but to finally have him within reach, it’s simply overwhelming. Then, Simon must finally notice his presence because he suddenly turns towards Markus. The book he was holding in his hand falls loudly to the ground once his gaze focuses on the intruder. 

Simon’s eyes seem more grey than blue in the spell’s glow but they still make Markus’ knees weak.

“Simon…” he finally finds his voice.

The blond man takes a sharp intake of breath and he abruptly puts a hand over his chest in shock.

“You’re here… You’re really here…” Simon mutters and hearing his voice is what finally seems to break Markus’ paralysing stupor. He closes the distance between the two of them and draws Simon close into an embrace. Momentarily, Simon’s arms wraps tightly around him as well and Markus feels tears running down his cheeks.

“I thought I’d never find you, I didn’t even know if you…” Markus confesses but he can’t find it in himself to finish. A desperate laugh escapes his mouth when it all hits him again that he’s really holding Simon in his arms. 

He’s not sure how long they just stand like that between the bookcases in the glow of the floating spell but after they manage to withdraw from the embrace, they decide to sit down and talk. They have  _ a lot  _ to discuss.

Simon leads Markus to a small kitchen in the back of the shop and as he makes tea for both of them, he explains that Death Eaters were so close on his tail that United States were the best option. During the war there were so many wizard immigrants, it was easy to disappear in the crowd, especially after taking the new name, Audwin Smith. As Markus assumed, he couldn’t return after the Dark Lord’s defeat due to the still valid charges against him. 

He finally sits down by the dining table next to Markus, the two cups of tea standing untouched in front of them. For a long moment Markus just stares, taking in the man’s presence. His chest aches for Simon even though he’s right within reach.

“So, do you live alone here or…?” Markus asks. He knows he’s not subtle but he must know if there’s anyone in Simon’s life. “A wife or a husband…?”

Simon huffs at that, as if the idea was absurd for any reason, shaking his head. 

“No, it’s just me and the books.”

Markus takes a deep breath. If Simon won’t have him then Markus will accept the man’s decision but he won’t lose him again without fighting.

“Simon, there has never been anyone else for me,” he confesses and when the blue eyes turn to stare at him in shock, he holds that gaze. “I’ve been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you and I must know… I need to know if I still have a chance.”

Simon covers his mouth with his hand and his eyes glint with unshed tears, he whispers Markus’ name in bewilderment but doesn’t say anything else in response. Markus reaches with his hand to offer comfort to the man but stops midway, unsure if it will be welcome. Suddenly, Simon grasps that hand and uses it to pull Markus closer and join their lips in a kiss. Markus lets out a surprised moan but kisses Simon back with force. He feels Simon smile against his mouth and his own heart is beating so hard he hears it pounding his ears. It’s been so long it almost feels like kissing the man for the first time once again.

Simon pulls on his hand once more and manouveurs Markus to sit on his lap so that they can get closer. Markus wraps his arms around Simon’s neck, sliding his hand into soft blond hair. Simon hums appreciatively at that and his lips open to deepen the kiss, to welcome Markus’ tongue inside. When Markus starts feeling light-headed from the lack of proper breathing since they started kiss, he feels more alive than he had in years.

They finally part, both panting and grinning. Simon rests his head on Markus’ chest and he keeps playing with the man’s blond hair.

“There has never been anyone else for me either, Markus,” Simon says and Markus’ heart seems to make a jump in his chest. “I love you, I still do.”

Markus leans his head down to leave a kiss on the top of Simon’s head. He’s in an unfamiliar city in a foreign country, but for the first time in years, Markus feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hankcon on the side is dedicated to my darling gf [Kas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) <3 I don't even ship them xDDD


	8. weapon

_Hi! I'm not dead and this is still going (even though we're in December already, I knoooow)!_

_As this one got bigger than the rest of the prompts, I decided to post it as a stand alone fic. I'm putting the link here for these readers who subscribed to this and still want to follow my robovember in its entirety :)_

_**[CLICK HERE FOR "WEAPON" >>>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854559) ** _

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all feedback, comments are a writer's fuel <3
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if you want to talk about androids in love


End file.
